let's find a new home
by pineappleexpress18
Summary: With all the things the two of them went through, wouldn't you want to start a fresh. Asami and Korra are going to do exactly that! Be with them as they go all the way to the fire nation and start their lives as a couple.


**Chapter 1: A Start of a New Beginning**

It has been two days after Korra and Asami came from their trip from the Spirit World. Their trip was the best time of their lives. They fell in love with each other all over again.

Korra and Asami are in Korra's bedroom in the Air Temple Island. Korra is folding all their clothes and about to take the dirty ones to the washing room. "We could have spent another five days in there!" Asami says as she wraps her arms around Korra's waist from the back.

They take a moment to just feel each others embrace. Asami can sense that something is bothering Korra. "What's the matter, babe?" Asami says while Korra is pulling her in harder. The hug is getting to feel like Korra does not want to let go of her. Like this was the last time she was ever going to hug or even see Asami ever again. "We have to tell them about us." Korra says as tears are starting to roll from her eyes. She knew that her parents were not going to accept her from the very beginning when she started to like Asami.

That was one of the reasons why she never told Asami that she had feelings for her. "It's going to be fine. Even if it does not go according to plan, we will still have each other." Asami had noticed that something was holding Korra back when they were in the Spirit world. Whenever she tried to be more intimate with her, Korra would have a guilty look in her eyes. Like she was doing something not right. The only thing they did there was make out and cuddle. Asami did not complain, but she felt like she was missing something.

"They are not going to accept us. I'm never going to go home again." Korra is now sobbing and is clinging to Asami with all her might. Asami is struggling to keep her up, so she leads both of them to the bed. "We can make our own home! Just the two of us. Our friends can visit, but only if they call ahead of time. We don't want them to walk in on us." Asami says this as she is running her fingers through Korra's hair.

Korra tries her hardest not to laugh. Asami always had a way of cheering her up when she was always down. "Our home is on the Air Temple Island. We don't have any privacy." As Korra says this, it hits Asami that everything that she grew up with was gone.

Her home, her office, and her warehouse just disappeared like dust. "Let's go somewhere new. Somewhere that we can call our home" Asami says has she begins crying. Korra just realized what she said. She didn't mean to remind Asami about the horrible things that happened before they left for the Spirit World. She just wanted her to be happy. "I will go any place you want to go. You just lead the way!"

Korra says this as she is tackled by her beautiful girlfriend. She's getting pecked with kisses everywhere. "Are you sure? I did get us lost and almost killed that one time when you let me take control when we were in the Spirit World." Asami says as she loses her balance and now Korra is on top of her. Korra is now tickling her.

"I'm sure. When we got lost, I was not lost because I was with you." Asami is now kicking and trying to get loose of Korra's embrace. "That is the cheesiest thing someone has ever said to me. You need to stop watching Bolin's movers. Like, oh my goodness!" Asami says as she is now out of Korra's embrace and is catching her breath. "I thought it was smooth." Korra says as she is puckering her lips and leaning closer to Asami. The kiss is deep and long.

They would have gotten further if they did not hear a knock at the door. Korra gets up and opens and sees her father behind the door. This was a complete shock to her, she is suppose to see him the next day.

"Hi, dad…. Um… What are you doing here?" He walks into the room without her permission. He sees Asami on the bed removing her jacket. She thought that Korra was just going to tell, the person who was knocking, to leave so the could continue what they began. "Hi Korra's dad, how are you? I was about to… uh…. put on a new shirt on before you came in, " Asami says as she pulls her jacket over her so that Tonraq does not see her exposed.

"You're really going to throw our families honor, so that you can sleep with the daughter of the man who tried to kill you?" He's yelling at Korra, "How could you do this to your mother and me?" "My father was a good man near the end of his life. He changed. He is still one of the reasons why Republic City is still here today and not under Kurvia's rule." Asami could not let him bad mouth her father after the sacrifice he made for her.

"This is not the way your mother and I raised you, Korra! Do you really think you can have a future and a family with her?" Tonraq says as he is heading to the door. All her life she has been told to meet a man and have a family with him. That's the number one thing in life is to have a family that you can support and love. She knew that she could still have a family with Asami. "She makes me feel happy about myself. She never saw me as just the avatar, she saw me as Korra first." Korra is looking at Asami, whose eyes are filled with tears. It was true, everyone who met Korra always saw her as just the avatar.

They expected her to be just and fair, even at a very early age. Her own parents would always put the duties of being the avatar before their family's activities. She does not remember ever going on a picnic or to the park with them. It was wonderful for her to find someone, like Asami, to change that in her life. "I need you to support me, dad! I am still your little girl. I just love her."

Korra says this as Tonraq is leaving the room.

"I cannot support something that is wrong. Talk to me when you see that." He says as he slams the door. Korra knew this was going to happen. "Where do you want to go?" She says as she still facing the door. "Maybe we should wait until nothing is bothering you." Asami says as she is wrapping her arms around Korra's waist.

"I want to leave now. I will go anywhere you want to go." Korra says as tears run down her face. Asami knew that family was the most important thing in Korra's life. She knew that this was the most painful thing that she has ever gone through, even after being almost killed a couple of times.

"Let's go to Shu Jing. This is the place where my father's people came from. We can leave in two days." She says as she kisses Korra's cheek.


End file.
